


Calm Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Philippe and Chevalier have a little time alone together.Not canon, at all.





	Calm Kisses

“Philippe...”

The Chevalier moved to kneel in front of his lover, taking the man’s hands within his own, his voice soft. 

“Are you happy, my love?”

“Now you are home... yes.”

Chevalier can’t help his smile even as he moves to brush dark brown hair out of his lover’s eyes, his touch lingering on Philippe’s cheek. He can feel Philippe smile even as he watches the same beautiful smile he had fallen in love with bloom on his lover’s face. 

“Then I am pleased to be home...”

Philippe silences him before he can speak further, kissing him until he can’t find his voice, his eyes shining a bright blue, his smile soft as Philippe’s hand tangled into his blonde hair, the kiss that followed just as tender as always.


End file.
